Talk:Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary
Content This page is really well done, I enjoyed reading it! The pictures added so much to the article.DhaliaUnsung 16:19, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : Thank you. :) --Alan 17:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::"The fortess ovum is besieged by countless little warriors" I love that shit! -- SaganamiFan 17:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Order? Is there a reason lesson eight is after lesson ten and lesson six is after lesson 35? Shouldn't they be in, I don't know, numerical order? : I forget I wrote this article and that it's pretty good. Anyway, though irrelevant now, it was probably because it was the order presented in in the episode. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:10, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Point of View? This article does not carry the Production POV template, but is written with episode references not in parentheses. It reads like a real world POV article mixed with an in-universe POV article. --Sdamon (talk) 21:01, July 24, 2018 (UTC) I have to correct myself, only one section was written in the wrong POV, and I have tagged that section. --Sdamon (talk) 21:12, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :There is no citation for the background information either. - DS9 Forever (talk) 22:09, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::They are from the January 26, 1999 ("final draft") script. -- sulfur (talk) 22:14, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Lesson 36 Title? I am not sure if the title for Lesson 36 is "Pleasant Parlor Games to Pass the Time" or just "Pleasant Parlor Games". Can someone go to the episode and take a second look? The conversation begins at timestamp 8:03 and ends at 9:00.--Oftenzhan (talk) 20:50, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Other References to Bestiary? I was wondering about some of the other mentions of the Bestiary in other episodes. For example, in Season 7 Episode 8, Icheb asks to be trained by the doctor for Social Skills like Seven of Nine. The transcript goes like this: > DOCTOR: She wanted to get along better with the crew. Social skills are one thing the Borg never assimilated. > ICHEB: I was hoping you could instruct me as well. > DOCTOR: I'd be delighted. Lesson One, Making a First Impression. > ICHEB: Actually, I wanted to ask you about something specific. > DOCTOR: Fire away. The name of the first lesson is different from the one he used with Seven of Nine. Would this still be considered part of the Bestiary? Another discussion is in Virtuoso where The Doctor says he has added 17 more lessons. > DOCTOR: Hello, Seven. I wanted to see you before I left. I've downloaded some social lessons we haven't covered yet. There are seventeen new chapters. > SEVEN: Does one of them include instructions for ending a friendship? > DOCTOR: Our friendship's not over, Seven. Lastly, Seven of Nine discusses some of the broader categories of the lessons in Author, Author where she says, "Because I was having difficulty interacting with the crew, the Doctor gave me social lessons. First, he taught me how to make conversation. Later, how to dance. Eventually, he showed me how to express romantic interest. Without his guidance, I wouldn't be the person I am today." --Oftenzhan (talk) 21:19, July 26, 2018 (UTC)